Sakura, Daisuki
by goddessofkawaii
Summary: A self insert story with Me x Sakura Oogami. Basically, Brianna, gets yanked through the Tv by monokuma and wakes up in Hopes Peak academy. But since she already knows the plot to danganronpa, how will this affect the way the game plays out. Will she be able to stop the killing game since she knows how it ends? Or will monokuma have an even trickier plot for the killing game?
1. Chapter 1

It was love at first sight…. Well, at least for Brianna it was. Sakura was perfect, she was strong, bold, an immovable object, a wall of pure muscle….. But she was also sweet and pure, kindhearted, soft… She was everything all at once, and Brianna was absolutely smitten. Brianna would go out of her way, refusing the friendship of anyone else just so she could speak to Sakura, even when she found they were talking about the same things over and over….

But that was to be expected, considering she was a character in a video game.

Long after finishing the game, Sakura was still on Brianna's mind. In fact, she really couldn't stop thinking about the woman in the video game who she could never truly meet. It was both frustrating and liberating. No, she could never meet Sakura…. But at the same time, she could never be rejected by her either… and thus was the life of Brianna.

Revisiting Danganronpa had been on her mind for awhile, even though parts of the game could be painful due Sakura's ultimate fate… but the few hours of gameplay leading up to it would be worth it in the end, any time with Sakura would be worth it.

She was just settling down on her bed, controller in hand and Danganronpa theme blasting through the speakers. No one else was home anyway, so she wasn't gonna get interrupted by anyone.

Brianna hits the X button, starting up the game on her old profile. She might as well since she could use the extra monocoins to unlock some other character profiles and art, even if she wasn't interested in said characters. It was really the satisfaction of collecting every unlockable piece she was after, rather than interest in seeing the actual piece.

Though instead of the usual opening that played, a text box appeared in the middle of the screen.

'Hey you… Come here.'

Making a face, Brianna presses the X button. She doesn't remember the Game opening up like this.

'Don't press the X button, _come here.'_

Brianna is definitely not getting up. It's too late, and the bed is just too warm for her to even think of getting up at this time. Not to mention the obvious threat of the game trying to scare her. She was never one for jump scares, or scary things in general, so it was out of the question.

'upupupupu'

The next text box appeared without her pressing anything, which was made her twitch. She definitely wasn't getting up. Instead, she started to hit the playstation button to go back to the Home screen when

 _Du-ding_

Brianna looked up at the screen, just in time to see the "controller disconnected" notification disappearing from the screen.

Looks like her controller died. She forgot to plug it in again.

…. Fine.

She got up, throwing the covers off of herself so she could trudge over to where her playstation was, following the cord from her playstation down to the tangle of cords, bending over so she could untangle the cord, straightening back up to plug the controller in.

Oh, the image on the screen changed.

Instead of the previous message, Monokuma stood in the middle of the screen, his oddly catchy theme playing in the background.

'upupupu! Thanks for coming! I've got a beary special surprise for you!'

She hesitates, still somewhat sure this could be a jump scare of some sort. But nonetheless, she presses X to continue.

'So, do you want to see it? You can't turn back once you agree!'

Two options appear on the screen.

'Yes'

'No'

Again, there's hesitation. But it was a game after all, and her fears were probably completely unjustified, considering the fact that there has never been a jumpscare in any of the Danganronpa games….. Unless you counted Junk Monokuma. So she clicks yes.

'upupupu! Now I, Monokuma have the surprise of a lifetime waiting for you, Brianna *******.'

Wait. How did this game know her last name?

Right, it was obviously one of the games you typed your name into, obviously she put her full name in.

'so, if you could just step a little closer to your Tv.'

Yeah, still creepy, but she does it, body nearly touching the dresser her Tv sat upon.

'Perfect! Now get ready for your very own High Drama Killing School Action Adventure!'

What? Her very own-

At that moment a mono-furred torso leaned out…. _**Out**_ _**of her Tv.**_ she didn't even have time to react before two heavy furred paws sat down upon her shoulders for a moment before yanking her forward, through the Tv, and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

All at once, her consciousness came flooding back to her, startling her awake, and nearly making her fall from the seat she was in.

"oh!" she looks up and around. She has never been in this classroom before, it's not from any school she's been to… So… Why does it look so familiar?

Her eyes land on a huge security camera, and that's when everything comes back to her. The game acting weird, and Monokuma reaching through the screen… that's where she recognises the classroom from… Its the one from Hope's Peak Academy. So.. Did that mean…?

"*kzzt* Upupupu!~ All students please report to the auditorium for opening ceremony"

Brianna could only assume that meant her as well.

But it was only after she got up that she realised what she was wearing.

"No.. No, absolutely not." She was wearing her bubblegum pink maids uniform, the one she wore to vend at anime conventions, complete with big poofy uncomfortable petticoat, knee-high socks, and frilly little maid headband.

Her face was burning at the very thought of meeting anyone else in this uniform, but at the moment, it seemed to be the only set of clothes she had…. Brianna headed for the door, opening it and stepping out into the hallway.

She realises that, it's highly likely that there's going to be other people here like her, people who got dragged through their Tv or their computer, because what are the odds that the person she's hoping is here will actually be here. It's not likely, mostly because she's hoping more than anything that it will be true.

But despite her trying not to get her hopes up, she finds herself rushing to the Auditorium, pushing through those double doors to find 15 pairs of familiar eyes staring back at her. It was them, all 15, and even….

There she was, Sakura. Standing near the back. Brianna could feel her heart pounding out of her chest, her whole body filling with anxiety. The only thing on Briannas mind was what Sakura would think of her. Would Sakura like her, or would she find her annoying? What if she hated her? And what if-

But Briannas thoughts were cut short when someone stepped forward, Ishimaru, "you're tardy! That announcement was nearly five minutes ago, you know!"

"I know" She murmurs an apology and heads further into the room, near where Sakura is, but not quite so close. Brianna has enough sense to know that despite her close feelings to Sakura, the other woman has no clue who she is.

Brianna finds herself more embarrassed than earlier. Her outfit was definitely the oddest of the bunch, and definitely the brightest. The only thing that maybe saved her from standing out completely at this moment was the sheer size of Celestes hair, and really, that could only go so far to cover her.

Everyone else's eyes soon left her, none of them knew each other either, so besides the scolding by ishimaru, there really wasn't anything else to say…

"Oh, we should all introduce ourselves!"

Brianna looked up, recognising the voice as Asahinas.

"We have more pressing issues than who we are right now! Like where the teachers are! It's not proper for teachers to be late like this." Ishimaru pointed at Asahina.

"Though, we really cannot discuss that together without knowing each other's names. How will we know who is addressing who?" Celestia cut in, saving Asahina. \

"So… we should probably get Introductions out of the way before anything else." Sayaka nods.

There was a murmur of agreement that went through the group, and soon, everyone was walking around, introducing themselves to one another.

Brianna feels lost in this situation. With all these 'Ultimates' from this game, she is the odd one out. She's a normal person, right? So she shouldn't have an ultimate ability… She wonders if maybe her uniform has anything to do with her ultimate ability… if that was the case, it was more than likely that she was 'Ultimate Anime-Convention Vendor' as if that wasn't a completely lame ability.

Her "ability" to make sales and smile at customers even when they touched things that clearly had a 'Do Not Touch' sign on them. It wasn't a horrid ability, but Brianna finds herself wishing she could have gotten something cooler than that.

Brianna is snapped from her thoughts when a tall figure steps in front of her.

"I am Sakura Ogami, it's nice to meet you"

She looks up, her gaze met by a striking blue one, and Brianna feels like she's going to cry.

Sakura is here, alive, and real, and talking to her. Brianna is overwhelmed, all at once, clutching her chest in an effort to still her suddenly pounding heard.

"It's… It's really great to meet you too, my name is Brianna *******" Her voice wavers, excitement seeping into her tone. "I'm a huge fan. I've seen you on Tv before." it was a complete lie, but definitely not the truth. It was better than coming out and saying she was completely obsessed with Sakura, and _definitely_ better than saying where she was really from.

Sakura smiled, inclining her head towards Brianna, "Thank you. My fans are very important to me."

Brianna wonders if Sakura really means that, or if its just being said out of politeness, but before she can respond, Sakura is speaking to her again.

"I noticed you haven't gone to greet anyone else yet… I can introduce you to everyone if you'd like"

Brianna nearly swooned, "I really just zoned out," she put her hands up, she didn't want to trouble sakura after all, She wanted the other girl to like her! "I wasn't being, um, antisocial or anything, i swear."

"I didn't think you were." Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, "but introductions are easier with a friend."

Briannas breath catches in her throat, and she finds herself nodding, allowing Sakura to lead her over to the group of ultimates.


	3. Chapter 3

Meeting the other ultimates was surreal to say the least. It was a whirlwind of eccentric personalities that despite playing the game before, Brianna had a hard time reacting to. But it wasn't just that. Some of these people were killers. Not yet, but through the course of the game, and the pressures put upon them, they would eventually kill.

But… couldn't she stop all that…? Brianna knew the plot, she knew the ending to this game… She could stop the killing and save everyone! She could keep Sakura from dying!

Her thoughts were cut off by a high pitched voice speaking into the microphone, "Hello there! Is everyone here? Plus one Extra? Perfect! Let's begin the opening ceremony!"

Everyone's eyes were drawn to the stage, where monokuma sat upon the desk, looking as smug as a robotic bear could possibly look.

Brianna's blood ran cold at the statement. Plus one extra? That could only be directed at her… She glanced around, but no one seemed to be taking much notice…. Except Kirigiri, whos emotions were too well hidden to know what she was really thinking anyway.

Brianna did her best to stay close to sakura throughout the explanation without being too creepy about the whole thing… but Sakura though she was a fan, so it might not come off quite as bad as Brianna thought.

There were loud protests when Monokuma announced the only way for anyone to leave the school. Everyone seemed to be in a panic. Of course, Brianna already knew it was coming, so she did not react at all… and one silver haired Detective took notice of that.

Of course, Mondo decided enough was enough, and grabbed Monokuma. That was against the rules. That Monokuma began to beep.

Brianna looked over at Kirigiri. She was supposed to be yelling for Mondo to throw the bear away at this moment, right?

But no, instead, she found icy lilac eyes meeting her own. Was Kirigiri was watching her to see what she would do? Why hasn't she said anything yet? This wasn't how the game went!

Any second it would be too late, if she didn't do anything…!

"Mondo, Get rid of it! He's a bomb!"

Confusion crossed over the bikers face for a split moment before he hurled Monokuma away from him.

Brianna protected her face with her arms at the explosion. The blast wasnt huge, but it left her ears ringing and heart pounding. She remembered makoto saying how a blast in person was nothing like the ones in the movies, and Brianna had to agree. It was terrifying.

When Brianna uncovered her face, she found Kirigiri staring at her again, like she was a puzzle to be figured out…. This wasn't good. Kirigiri noticed already that there was something off about Brianna. The story was already off course. Kirigiri was the one who was supposed to yell, not her...

"Is that it? Is it over?" a small voice ventured, Chihiro looked hopeful, but Brianna could only grimace. Things were far from over.

Monokuma was back, seconds later, laughing hysterically at his 'punishment', and giving a vague warning to anyone else who dared to disobey any of his rules.

The student e-Handbooks were then passed out, and Brianna gripped hers, quickly opening it to view her profile. Yes, exactly what she thought, Ultimate Anime-con Vendor. At least now she knew what to call herself… even if it really wasn't that much of a talent.

After a few choice words, warning them not to lose, swap, or purposefully damage their e-Handbooks, Monokuma was gone, and they were left alone.

The air was tense, Brianna could tell at this moment, everyone doubted each other, wondering who would take the first move. Would anyone take the bait? Would anyone kill someone else to get out?

At this point, Brianna knew the one person who would kill just for a chance to leave was Celeste. She had the dream to live in a magnificent castle with butlers doting on her every want and need… Celeste was the only one willing to kill without one of monokumas motives.

She'd have to keep a close eye on her….

"So, what will you do now? Just stand around glaring at each other?" a sharp voice pierced the thick air.

Everyone seemed to be affected by the question Kirigiri posed, murmurs passing through the group before Ishimaru spoke up.

"Shes right! Even if we are scared or nervous at this moment, we need to stand together and step forward!" He yelled, seeming to fill the air with hope by his words alone.

Everyone seemed to be doing better… that was, until Byakuya opened his mouth and started an argument with Mondo.

Of course, Makoto tried to step in, and before Brianna could say a word to try and stop anyone, Makoto was passed out on the floor, and Mondo left the room in a fury of anger and teenage rebellion.

One by one, the students left, all except Sakura. Brianna walked over, kneeling beside Makoto. She slipped her arms underneath him, doing her best to lift him, but only able to get a couple inches off the ground before having to lay him back down.

She was startled when a gentle hand was set on her shoulder, looking up to see Sakura standing behind her, "don't worry, I'll carry him."

Brianna smiled, seeming a little embarrassed at her meager attempt, and got out of the way.

Sakura picked Makoto up like he was nothing, cradling him in her arms. "Could you come with me? Opening the doors will be difficult without another person.."

Brianna, who was already flustered from seeing sakura pick up someone so easily, could only nod in response, quickly getting up to open the door for Sakura.

She followed the taller woman down to makoto's room, once again, opening the door for her to put Makoto to bed.

Brianna frowned as a thought suddenly occurred to her… wasn't it tonight when monokuma approached Sakura…? She couldn't let that happen… not when it would lead to Sakura's end.

"Sakura…. I need to talk to you,"


End file.
